Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of displaying information via a graphical user interface, and specifically to generating navigation interfaces that facilitate navigation of ebooks.
Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read digital content such as novels, news articles, short stories, etc., view videos, view pictures, or more generally interact with some sort of displayed content. Ebooks currently are navigated in a linear, page by page, fashion. While linear navigation works well for reading some types of books (e.g., novels), it is not optimal for the types of books which readers generally read in a non-linear manner (e.g., read only at pages of interest), such books may include, e.g., cookbooks, travel books, textbooks, etc.